Welcome to Konoha
by Sadshi
Summary: The sound village was destroyed after Orochimaru's death. But What happens with the forbiden jutsus when Orochimaru is dead? How will two sound ninja's who died three years ago surive in Konoha? Please Read and Review.
1. Welcome back

Moon of the Wolf: Oh yah I don't really like cussing so I'm putting star things. I'm basing this off the manga. No unseen things from the anime and no fillers okay. I'm also making stuff up it never says thats because well it's a naruto fanfiction not a Naruto...Since sadly there is no way to bring Dosu-kun back...as a Disclaimer I'll use Dosu-kun

Dosu: I wish I could have killed Sasuke.

Moon of the wolf: I do as well...I would like to see his death. I would sit there and laugh. Now I'm angry with you.

Dosu: Well...Moon of the wolf does not own Naruto or any of the characters including me.

"Edo Tensei- Resurrection to the Impure world. Using this allows someone to bring back a dead soul. But you must sacrifice someone. Although when the caster of the Jutsu dies the sacrificed bodies will come alive in the place of the summoned one ,but the summoned ones will die." Read Tsunade. From the heavy forbidden Jutsu book. It was a big brown book that looked rather old. She pushed her blonde hair off of her face. The Anbu captain stood in front of her.

"Yeah...I know what it does why are you showing me it," asked Tsunade to the Anbu captain. She sat there tapping her pencil to a lined paper notebook.

"We just found out that Orochimaru was killed by Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade dropped her pen. She looked up at the Anbu captain with intense brown eyes. She couldn't believe it Orochimaru was killed by Uchiha Sasuke. "The sound village is no more." Whispered the Anbu captain.

"Are you sure that it's true?" asked Tsunade dead serious. Her hands folded on top of each other under her chin. The Anbu captain nodded.

"Three years ago Orochimaru summoned the first and second Hokage on the roof of the chuunin exam stadium." Tsunade nodded to this answer.

"Go there and bring back whoever is there". The Anbu dashed off barely even able to see. "Orochimaru is dead now. But how? For so long people have been trying to kill them. And Uchiha Sasuke of all people..." She sat in her office. "I can't believe he is dead." After 10 minutes of waiting, pondering about the situation. The Anbu dashed back into the room this time they were holding on to two kids. Two fourteen -fifteen year old kids were trying to squirm away. "He used these people I expected him to use somebody more dangerous looking." It was a girl and a boy. The girl was yelling at an Anbu member . She had long black hair reaching her ankles. There was a small grey bow just at the end of it. She had deep black eyes and wore a sound headband over her forehead. Next to her was the boy. His black hair spiked very high up. He had a cast on one of his arms. He was yelling at the Anbu as well. They turned around to the Godaime Hokage. She glared at them. "Who are they," she asked. They stared at each other.

"Zaku this is that Tsunade person Orochimaru-sama warned us about," the long haired girl whispered to the boy standing next to him.

"Really...isn't she suppose to be old but this woman's all sexy and curvy," whispered the spiky Haired one back to her. The Anbu pulled them apart.

"I asked who are you," said Tsunade. They both stared at her. And stood silent.

"We have nothing recorded of them," said the Anbu captain.

"When did they die," asked Tsunade.

"What do you mean die how the Hel# would we be dead we're standing in front of you, "shouted the boy.

"During the Chuunin exams of three years ago," said the Anbu member holding the girl she looked up at him.

"What do you mean we died three years ago," she shouted. Tsunade walked over to a shelf and grabbed a large book. She whipped it open and turned to an identical picture of the children.

"Kin Tsuchi," she said pointing at the girl. "and Abumi Zaku." She pointed at the boy.

"Wait what's going on," shouted Zaku. Tsunade stared at them.

"When Orochimaru sacrificed someone the two of you died. But now that Orochimaru is dead.." She was interrupted by a confused Zaku.

"No what do you mean Orochimaru-sama can't die!" he shouted. Kin stared at her her eyes open wide.

"Uchiha Sasuke killed him."

"That kid killed him? No that's not possible," shouted Kin. Tsunade stared at them and the picture they looked exactly the same age as before.

"But now that he is dead you are back to life and now you're younger then that "kid"," Tsunade explained to them.

"But how Orochimaru-sama can't be dead!" Zaku shouted.

"That's what I thought as well but he is." said Tsunade. Zaku and Kin were quiet.

"What will you do now you most likely have no life to turn back on," said Tsunade. Kin stared at her partner Zaku. Tsunade shoed the Anbu away. they immediately left.

"I..I..I don't know," Kin quietly responded. It was true Both of them being orphans growing up by Orochimaru. Tsunade held a sincere smile toward them.

"How is the sound village," asked Zaku.

"With Orochimaru dead the prisoners are free. Most likely you can't turn back."

Kin whispered to her partner" What if this is all a trap," she asked.

"And this is not a trap." said Tsunade. She showed the two photos taken by the Anbu of the sound village and Orochimaru. It looked so different. There was a large hole near the side of the place. Prisoners ran free….yet it looked so empty. Everything was gone. They gasped at the pictures and where just silent. They had no one to give their loyalty too. There whole life in ruins. They were silent. Even if they were sound ninjas there still kids.

"Okay from now on you will be staying residence in the leaf village."

"What!" they simultaneously shouted.

"We can't, no..." said Zaku

"Why can't you?" asked Tsunade." And anyways picture it as punishment." Kin and Zaku stared at her with anger. They couldn't go anywhere. So they gave up with their arguing.

"Fine...," sighed Kin.

"See me tomorrow here." They stubbornly nodded their heads.

"But wait where will we stay tonight?" asked Kin. Tsunade pondered this.

"Hmm...I can't truly trust you yet so you'll sleep here."

"Eh what do you mean!' Zaku shouted.

"I mean you'll sleep in this office. Tsunade called for Shizune. A young black haired woman walked into the room. The two sound ninjas stared at her.

"Shizune get two sleeping bags," Tsunade demanded. Shizune obediently ran off. Tsunade's office room was quiet. In a few minutes Shizune came running back. She walked up to Tsunade.

"Give the bags to them," Tsunade said. Pointing a finger toward the two of them. Shizune looked them over. She realized the sound headbands on them and glared. She bitterly handed the sleeping bags to the two of them and walked over to Tsunade's side. Tsunade grabbed a key from her drawer and walked out of the room. Shizune followed her.

"I can't believe I have to sleep in here with you," mumbled Zaku.

"Yah shut up!...hey Zaku."

"Hmm?"

"It's kind of sad isn't it but I guess we can't turn back."

"Yah it is..." They shut there eyes and dozed off. On opposite sides of the room.

Tsunade and Shizune

"Tsunade-sama those were sound ninjas!," Shizune shouted walking through the brightly colored halls.

"Yeah I know, I'm going to let them join leaf." Tsunade whispered.

"Eh what do you mean you'll let them join leaf!" Shizune shouted.

"Since Orochimaru is dead it's not like they can do anything." Shizune stood there with rage in her eyes. But she calmed down.

"Wait Orochimaru is…" Shizune stood there. Since when was HE dead. Tsunade walked along.

Moon of the Wolf: Oh sorry if that kind of stunk but I enjoyed writing it...so please read and review


	2. A New Home

Moon of the Wolf: Okay well...I hate Sasuke now...a lot so if your a huge Sasuke fan girl and get extremly offended by the slightest bashing you might not want to read this.

Kin opened her eyes to see a light room. She stared to see if her partner was awake but he wasn't. "If only this whole thing would turn out to be a dream..." she thought to herself. She stared around the Hokage's office. "Maybe I'll wake Zaku up..." She rose up to from her bag and walked up to Zaku. "Zaku wake up!" she shouted at him. Zaku rolled over. Knowing it would be hard to wake him up Kin kicked him. "Zaku wake up!"

"What the Hel/# was that..." he mumbled as he rose up and wipped his eyes.

"Just wake up," Kin said bitterly. Zaku shut his eyes to sleep and yet again Kin kicked him.

"What," Zaku moaned. His tired half open eyes stared up at Kin. She looked unusally anxious. Zaku sat in his sleeping bag. Kin kicked him again.

"Get up," she said. Zaku tied his sound headband above his eyes. Kin wasn't wearing hers yet. Her long black bangs touching her eyes. When she saw Zaku put it on she walked over to her bag. Her slender hand pulled her's up. She pushed up her long hair and tied it on. Zaku rose up and stretched for a second.

"I'm kind of hungry," he told her. Just then a knock on the dor they turned to look at the door.

"I'm coming in," shouted a loud voice. The lock clicked open and the soor slamed. Tsunade stood in the entrance to the room. Following her was Shizune. She walked in taking long strides. Shizune submisivlly shut the door behind her and ran next to her chair. "So...did you sleep well." Zaku held a belligerent face expresion. They where silent though.

"Well...you two will be living here," Tsunade said as if it was nothing.

"WHAT!" Zaku and Kin shouted in unision.

"You two will be living in Konoha," Tsunade then said.

"We can't Orochimaru-sama wouldn't..." Kin said but was interupted by Tsunade.

"He's dead...you have no one to be loyal too. And nowhere to go," said Tsunade.

"But Orochimaru-sama would kill us if we even thought about it!," Zaku shouted. He looked angry at Tsunade.

"Okay then where do you have too go...No other village most likely will alow you to join them. And you would live the rest of your life as un skilled Genin's," Tsunade said. Kin and Zaku stood there annoyed at this comment. They where thinking though. Kin turned her head to Zaku. Zaku shifted his eyes from Tsunade to Kin.

"...Fine," sighed Zaku. Tsunade nodded her head.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying." She walked out of the room with Shizune. Kin glanced up to her. She looked slightly worried. They walked around the hallway until they got to a green door. Tsunade opened it. Sunlight glemaed on the two. The sun...it felt so warm it felt so good. Tsunade walked down the stairs. A chuunin with hair covering a side of his face waving at Tsunade. The man behind them was another chuunin with spiky blue hair. He waved as well. They caught Kin and Zaku's headband's and looked slightly shocked. Sound ninja's in konoha? Tsunade waved back as she walked along. They walked for around a minute until they got into an house. It looked like a normal house. Tsunade glanced at Shizune. And she looked greatly annoyed and worried. Shizune grabed the key. She shoved it into the keyhole and the door swang open. A small little pig came running out.

"Um...welcome to your new house," Shizune said. "You'll be living here with me..." she was rubbing the back of her head.

"Both of us...with you!" Zaku shouted.

"I thought each of us where going to live alone!" shouted Kin.

"Nope...I decided not to pay for a house so you'll be living with Shizune-chan until you get the money," Tsunade said. Zaku and Kin both glanced up to Shizune. She looked down at them with much worry on her face.

"That's not fair!" shouted Zaku.

"And I suppose what is," Tsunade responded back. Zaku thought what to say next but nothing came. He glared up at her. Kin did as well.

"You can get a job in Konoha for money," said Tsunade. Kin stared down at the pig and then up to Shizune. She waved by too them. "Shizune-chan show them around," she said as she walked away. When she left Zaku and Ki glared up to shizune. She still looked nervous.

"Um...let me show you your rooms," she said to the two. She walked in followed by Tonton , Zaku and Kin. "You can choose one of those two," she pointed to two rooms with shut doors.

"What about that one," asked Zaku pointing to an open door.

"That one's mine," said Shizune shakily.

"I want it," Zaku rudely said.

"Um...sorry but that's mine," said Shizune.

"But I want it," said Zaku.

Shizune clenched her teeth. "Tsunade-sama why did you make me have to watch them?" she thought in her head. "..You can't have that one," she said.

"Why," asked Kin joining in.

"Becuase that's where I sleep," Shizune told them.

"But what if I want to sleep in there," asked Zaku.

"No you can't have that one," said Shizune starting to get very iratated. Zaku and Kin walked inside of the door to her room. It was a mess with paper's everywhere. The two walked out.

"I guess I wouldn't want that anyway," Zaku sneered. Shizune cleenched her teeth again.

"Well here you can choose from these two," she opened the two doors for them. Zaku peeped in the one on the right and Kin the other. They traded places looking into the other door. Zaku walked into one room and Kin the other. "So your buying what we need," sneered Kin to Shizune. Shizune stared at her. "Crap...Darn it Tsunde-sama I don't have much money right now,"Shizune thought. "Yeah," she said not at all trying to sound enthusiastic.

"You can wash up in the bathroom then I'll show you around," Shizune fake smiled at them. She walked into her room and shut the door. She heard doors opeing and shutting. Then arguing. "Zaku I got here first!" "But I have to go..." And then the doors would slam. Shizune fell on the bed. Tonton jumped up next to her. Shizune pet her head.

"Things are going to get a lot more hectic here."


	3. Out in the town

An off white door leading into a bathroom opened. Zaku was the one who opened it. Kin was waiting outside the door. She pushed Zaku aside and slammed the door. Zaku ignored this and walked into his new room. Shizune pulled herself together and sat up. She looked at Tonton. "Okay Tonton I need more guts…I'm not going to let them walk over me," she said to her pig. Tonton sat there and listened to her. "Buhi," Tonton snorted. Shizune smiled at the pig. As she pet her on the head. Shizune stood up. As she opened the door leading into the living room. Her heels tapped against the floor. As the bathroom door slammed open. "Um we should go now," Shizune said giving off a fake smile. "Whatever," said Kin. She walked over too Zaku's door and slammed it open. "Zaku! Time too go!" she shouted. "Shut up! I know that! And give my privacy!" Zaku shouted. Shizune nervously laughed. "Why should I care!" Kin shouted back. She walked over to the door. And Zaku followed. "So are we going now or what?" asked Kin raising an eyebrow. "Okay…" Shizune smiled. Kin pulled her hand on the door knob as it opened. Zaku followed her out. Shizune let Tonton out as she shut the door. Once it was locked she looked at them. "So where first?" she asked. Kin and Zaku both looked around. They ignored her. "Um…Okay well just follow me…" Shizune said. She looked at Kin and Zaku. "I have a feeling I'm going too use all my money," Shizune discouragingly sighed. She walked along as Kin and Zaku jogged in front of her. "You know we can kill some people here…It'll just be so easy." Zaku smirked. Kin looked around. "Yeah but then what would happen to us," Kin whispered back. The smile dropped from Zaku's face. He separated from Kin. Shizune looked at the shop closest. "Oh Yamanaka flower shop," Shizune smiled. She beckoned them too come in as she walked. "Yamanaka…" Kin and Zaku thought. They walked in too the shop. "Oh Shizune-sama what bri…." Ino stopped in her sentence she noticed the boy and girl walking in. Kin turned her eyes from the sides of the room to Ino. Zaku was already staring at her. "You!" all three shouted. Pointing fingers at each other. Shizune looked around. Ino pulled out a kunai and threw it. Shizune quickly pulled out a senbon and reflected it. "They are evil! Working for Orochimaru!" Ino shouted. Shizune walked up too her. "Ino-chan…These two were brought back too life. And Tsunade-hime told me too watch them," Shizune told her giving her a sincere smile. Ino glared at them. "Fine," she said. "She just tried too kill us!" Kin laughed. "You weak brat!" Zaku laughed. Ino glared at them. "Well I seem too be taller and more powerful then you," Ino snickered. Kin glared at her. "Oh really?" she asked. Raising an eyebrow. "Will you stop!" Shizune shouted."Please…" she said. "Che," Zaku said as he walked over to the flowers. Kin walked too where Ino was. As they continually glared at each other. Ino walked out from her desk. She and Kin did not say anything too each other. Finally "You grow these?" asked Zaku. Ino nodded her head. "Well you did a crappy job," Kin sneered. Zaku laughed. Ino clenched her fist. "If you have no respect for my shop then just get out!" Ino shouted. She looked at Shizune. "Why are they here! Shouldn't they be with Orochimaru," she asked. Shizune stared at Ino. "Orochimaru is dead…The sound village is destroyed these kids have no one too go back too…That's why Tsunade-sama told me too watch them," Shizune said giving off a smile too Ino. "Oh…" Ino said. She held sympathy in her voice. She had no clue about that. Losing everything they had. "Can we get out of this dump," sneered Kin. Shizune looked at Ino. "Soory to inconvenience you," she whispered and slightly bowed. "Okay…" Shizune smiled turning around. The three of them walked out. Ino gave a sigh of relief. "I wonder how they will make it around Konoha." She thought."Why the h? did you take us there?" Zaku rudely asked Shizune.

"Um...because it's a nice place," Shizune said. "If they are like this in very shop…" she mumbled to herself. "What?" asked Kin's sharp voice. "Oh nothing nothing at all!" she awkwardly said. "Whatever…"

Shizune gave a sigh of relief. "Well…where do you want to go next?" asked Shizune. "Can we get something to eat I'm starving," complained Zaku. Shizune nodded her head. "Of course what do you like?" she asked. Kin and Zaku did not know what too say. There were not much places too get food in the sound village. "Why not some ramen?" asked Shizune. "Okay," they both said. "That was easier then I thought," Shizune thought in her head. They walked throughout the town until they were a few meters away from Ichiraku ramen. "This place?" asked Zaku. Shizune nodded her head. "Whatever," Kin said. Just then a boy passed by them. He had brown hair and one eye wrapped up. Kin and Zaku immediately stopped. As the boy turned around.

"Dosu."

Sadshi: Sorry that I changed my name but I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it is short. And is you have a problem with Dosu being alive just tell me. But thank you so much for reading my fanfiction.


End file.
